Mother's Day Memories
by annielovesauggie
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote for everyone that didn't have the perfect mother and find this particular holiday tough to take. Annie talks to Auggie about why Mother's Day isn't exactly a 'Hallmark' holiday for her. Auggie shares a little bit of his own inner demons.


_**A/N: A little something different for Mother's Day. There hasn't been much said on the show about Annie and Danielle's parents, so I've created a little bit of backstory here. **_

_**This is in honor of all the moms out there that deserve a great day for the amazing job they do….but it's also a reminder that the day is bittersweet for some….**_

_**(Oh—some spoilers for The Walking Dead!)**_

Annie and Danielle always had a tradition on Mother's Day….to get completely drunk. It had been that way ever since they'd been of legal drinking age (or slightly younger-in Annie's case.) It was a tradition born out of melancholy and mourning for the mother they never had. Sure, there was a woman that had given birth and raised the two sisters, but in all honesty (and shots of rum tended to bring out the honesty) she had the maternal instincts of a garden gnome.

Danielle had been more of a mother to Annie. She'd always been there for her; even through the tough times. Annie tested her often, but Danielle always rose to the challenge. They were there for each other; no matter what.

Now, they were living on opposite coasts and Annie was feeling decidedly sorry for herself. She'd placed a call to her sister this morning and they'd shared a few laughs. After an hour, she hung up and walked back into her small living room and flopped on the couch. She'd had several episodes of The Walking Dead saved up on her DVR. That seemed like a fitting tribute. She'd gotten up to lower all the shades and make herself a massive bowl of popcorn. Finally, she settled down wearing her favorite sweats and fuzzy socks. As she grabbed the remote control to begin her marathon viewing session, she heard the sound of a car door slam outside. She smiled to herself. Auggie.

Annie opened the door just in time to watch him walk down the driveway and to the winding path that would lead him to her door. Despite his legendary hearing, he seemed unaware of her presence and she took advantage. She took in his long, lean body; clad in dark jeans and a faded gray Georgetown t-shirt, with his ever-present messenger bag slung over his shoulder. She loved seeing him look so casual. His cane moved in a steady rhythm back and forth, clearing the path before him. His free hand was extended slightly in front. He had on a dark blue baseball cap that hid his eyes from her vision.

He was only about ten steps away when he pulled to a stop and quirked a brow.

"Hello there Miss Walker." He smiled.

"Hey yourself."

"Thought you might want some company."

"You thought right."

She watched his lips twitch as he fought a grin. She walked to him and looped her arm with his and gently guided him to her doorway.

"I could smell the popcorn from the street." He said as he stowed his bag and cane and made his way to her couch.

"I was gonna have a Walking Dead marathon." She said a bit sheepishly. "But we can do…."

"I still like TV, you know." He held out a hand to her and pulled her down beside him.

"I was sort of wondering about that."

"I mean, it's not the same as it used to be...what's Walking Dead?"

"A show about a planet-wide virus that turns the dead into zombies that want to eat the flesh of the living."

"And this is what you do in your spare time to relax?" he teased.

"What can I say; I'm a sci-fi geek at heart."

"And you accuse me of having geek-like tendencies…."

"Touché."

Annie curled into his side with the popcorn tub between them and turned on the TV. Surprisingly, Auggie seemed to enjoy it. She tried to fill in the missing pieces for him as best she could. It was only as the third episode began, he told her he needed a break.

"Sorry, but I gotta stretch." He stood up and extended his hands behind his head. Annie watched as the hem of his t-shirt rode up to reveal his hard abdominal muscles. A the same time, his jeans rode low enough that she could see the top of his boxers peeking out and the contour of his slim hips.

"Annie?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question."

Annie looked up into his smiling brown eyes. Clearly he was aware of the effect he had on her.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Ah huh." He lowered his arms and put his hands on his hips. "I asked you if you wanted to go get some 'real' food, or are you content with only popcorn."

Annie laughed. "I guess I know what you want."

"Steak?"

"Yeah, let's go." She teased as she gathered up her zip-up hoodie and purse. Again, she watched Auggie as he made his slow, but sure progress to the door and retrieved his messenger bag and cane. Lately, she found herself watching him; just the way he moved seem to distract her. Again, she found herself distracted and embarrassed as he stood in her doorway and cleared his throat.

"You comin' Walker?"

"Um, just looking for my keys." She tried to cover.

She marched forward and attempted to grab them quietly off the hook by the door that she always used, but as usual, he beat her to it.

"These keys?"

"Shut up." She walked ahead of him and down the path listening to him laugh at her.

An hour later, they sat across from each other at Mulligan's Steakhouse, sated and quiet. They'd each ordered steak and a beer. Auggie prattled on about one thing or another. It amused Annie how one man could be so well versed on so many different topics. She leaned back in her seat and smiled at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught several women checking him out. She knew he was attractive, and she also knew that he was hers. Despite being seated across from each other, they'd maintained contact in some form or another almost the entire time. Right now, he had his ankle pressed against hers.

"You're pretty quiet over there….are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I think I might need a nap." She laughed.

"Is there a check?" He reached forward and began lightly sweeping his hand across the side of the table.

"Yeah, but I'm buying today."

"No."

"Auggie, you always pick up the tab. Let me…."

"Annie, tell me what the total is." He held out his hand for the check.

"$44.75." She shut the plastic folder and passed it to his outstretched hand. She watched as Auggie opened it and inserted three twenty dollar bills.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." He stood and pushed his chair in.

Annie noticed he didn't unfold his cane; just held it loosely in his hand. He waited until she came around his side of the table and bumped his hand with her own. Then she felt his familiar grip right above her elbow. She led him out of the restaurant and across the parking lot to her car.

They drove in silence for several moments. Finally, Auggie spoke. "I like to pay."

"And I thank you for it. I just don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Auggie laughed. "I think anyone looking at our relationship from the outside would think it's me taking advantage of you."

"Well, they'd be dead wrong then."

Auggie was quiet. "I just want us to be equals….as much as I can, obviously."

Annie turned to look at him. He'd gone quiet and turned his head toward the passenger window. She saw this side of him so rarely; it left her a bit confused in how to ease his concerns. She wished so many times, that he could understand just how much he enriched her life, but even in her head, it sounded like an awful cliché. She didn't want to make things worse and say something patronizing.

"So, we never did discuss what brought you over to my house so early on a Sunday…." She watched a small smile form on his mouth.

"It's not just any Sunday though, is it Walker?"

Annie snorted delicately. "Nope. It's the Queen Mum of them all."

"Not a big fan of Mother's Day, I take it?"

"It's a hard day." She said softly. She knew Auggie knew some of her history, but they'd never really discussed her childhood and she was in no mood to start now.

"Yeah, I get it."

Annie pulled the car into the driveway and cut the engine. "You have a good mom, right?"

"Yeah, but I still understand how you feel."

"You do?"

Auggie opened the door and met her in front of her car. "It's hard to hear everyone gush about their mother….and all the sappy Hallmark commercials…you know."

Annie felt a lump form in her throat. "Normally I don't think about it too much. I don't want to think about what I didn't have." She unlocked her door and led them to the small kitchenette.

Auggie pulled out a stool from the center island and sat down. "I feel the same way sometimes…."

Annie stayed quiet. It was so rare for him to reveal something vulnerable and she didn't want to disturb the mood.

"People sometimes stop me and ask me if I'm a soldier….where was I stationed….when was I hurt…"

Annie went about making coffee. She didn't want to interrupt the magical spell that he was weaving around them. She hoped he'd continue. She pulled two mugs down from the shelf when he spoke again.

"It's painful. I don't like thinking about it." He reached out and wrapped his hands around the empty mug she'd placed before him.

"Yeah." She said softly. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the coffee brew. When it was done, Annie poured the coffee while Auggie retrieved the milk from the fridge.

"So, did you call your mom today?"

"Hell yeah. She'd be upset if I didn't."

Annie wondered if he'd ask her about her mother, but thankfully he didn't. "I called Danielle."

She watched him raise one curious eyebrow. She continued. "We made our own tradition for Mother's Day. We survived together, so we celebrated that."

"And now she'd in California." He said with understanding.

Annie nodded because she couldn't speak around the lump in her throat. Auggie seemed to sense the battle within her. He stood up and pulled her to him and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm okay…I just miss her."

"I know."

Auggie rubbed slow circles on her back until he felt her relax. "So, are we gonna find out what happens to that Governor guy? And Rick…does he snap out of it? I mean, it's pretty hard to handle that your pregnant wife was eaten by a zombie…"

Auggie felt the rumble of laughter in Annie's chest. Then she reached up and captured his mouth with her own. Her kiss went from gentle to passionate in a flash. Auggie felt her hands slide under his t-shirt and across his chest.

"I love this t-shirt." Her husky voice made goose bumps rise on his flesh.

"This?" He touched a hand to his shirt. "I've had it forever."

"It fits you….really well."

Auggie couldn't help the pleased smile on his face. He reached up and touched her hair. She'd put it up in a bun today and Auggie let his fingers undo the elastic band so that it cascaded through his fingers. He leaned down and deeply inhaled the scent of her.

"Walker…" his deep voice rumbled.

"I don't want to watch anymore TV."

"Good." He answered as they stumbled together toward her bed.

"I think I might have a new favorite tradition for this day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."


End file.
